OSTATNI LIST
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Dyrektor wysyła ostatni list do ucznia. Coś jakby zapodziany rozdział I tomu. :)


**Tallis Keeton**

**OSTATNI LIST**

Wielka, brązowa sowa dreptała po blacie biurka drapiąc lśniącą politurę. Wysoki, siwobrody starzec w kwadratowych, drucianych okularach postawił zamaszysty podpis zielonym atramentem i odgiął lewą ręką palce prawej, zmęczonej dłoni, cicho wzdychając. Kości chrupnęły. Popołudniowe, sierpniowe słońce miękko oświetlało zawalony dokumentami i księgami gabinet. Jarząc się na złotych i czerwonych piórach feniksa o imieniu Fawkes, ptaka, który siedział na drążku obok biurka, ze znudzeniem i lekką pogardą przyglądając się sowie pocztowej. To była chyba piętnasta tego popołudnia. Kurz ze starych ksiąg unosił się w ciepłym powietrzu.

- Powinieneś zostawić tę rutynowa pracę sekretarzom albo

młodszym nauczycielom Albusie.

Czarnowłosa, niemłoda już kobieta z włosami długimi lecz porządnie upiętymi w kok stała w drzwiach uśmiechając się. Ona też, nosiła zgrabne, druciane okulary. Przez nie wyglądała groźniej lecz też, energiczniej i jakby młodziej. Za młodych lat musiała odznaczać się urodą choć, do zabójczych piękności nie należała.

- Ależ Minervo. Mój podpis i tak musi być na każdym z

nich. Wiesz o tym.

- Podpis tak, ale po co sam je wszystkie wypełniasz?

Zajmuje ci to chyba z tydzień.

- Wiesz, że osobiście piszę tylko listy do pierwszorocznych. Ty, i inni opiekunowie domów piszecie resztę.

I tak zajmuje ci to z tydzień - uśmiechnęła się. – A ty nigdy nie

należałeś do gatunku dyrektorów-biurokratów. Lubiących wypełnianie zwykłych formularzy. .

To co innego. To nie jest formularz, to tradycja. A skoro mój

podpis ma być na nich wszystkich to jakby to wyglądało, gdyby kto inny pisał treść, a kto inny się podpisywał?

- Nijak. Po prostu podpisujesz wiele rzeczy, które piszą inni.

Codziennie tak jest. Od poczty przez rachunki od dostawców, do tych cholernych listów z poradami dla tego trutnia Knota. Dyktujesz je przecież.

- Oczywiście, że dyktuję. Albo nawet po prostu mówię komuś, kto jest pod ręką, co mu dziś odpisać. Nigdy nie miałem wiele cierpliwości dla tego biedaka, ale akurat tyle, ile trzeba, żeby pomagać mu, kiedy sytuacja zdaje się być groźna. Jestem jego etatowym, jednoosobowym komitetem kryzysowym. – Starzec zachichotał. - Nie Minervo, to tradycja, a poza tym nasze dzieci to raczej nie są gapy, nie sądzisz? Wyglądałoby to śmiesznie, kiedy odkryłyby, że dyrektor najsłynniejszej szkoły wysługuje się kimś, żeby napisać taki krótki liścik.

- Ale tych liścików, krótkich jest około 100 co roku. Bardziej...

praktyczne byłoby zatrudnić kogoś z sekretarzy albo nawet zrobić jakiś czar czy urządzenie do...

- Powielania? Chodzi ci, o jakieś mugolskie maszyny do pisania?

Albo takie sprytne aparaty do odbijania mnóstwa kopii za jednym zamachem? Minervo, pismem drukowanym? - Ostatnie słowo przeciągnął z niedowierzaniem.

- Bardzo cię proszę, moja droga. Jest to przyjemność pisać do tych wszystkich nowych. Dzięki temu zawsze pamiętam ich nazwiska, no, w każdym razie większość z nich. Wskazał na ostatni list. - I to nigdy nie jest rutynowa praca - uśmiechnął się. - To nowi ludzie, nowe nazwiska. Choć tekst jest zwykle taki sam. .

Minerva wzięła ze stołu ostatni, jeszcze nie zapieczętowany ale zapakowany do koperty list. I przeczytała adres. I twarz jej spoważniała.

- Tutaj też, tekst będzie taki sam? Czy też, zamierzasz mu więcej wyjaśniać?

- Nie będę nic wyjaśniać, to tylko informacja o przyjęciu do szkoły. - Powiedział Albus Dumbledore cicho.

- Nie powinieneś...? - Zaczęła z wahaniem.

- Nie, to i tak będzie duży szok.

- Nadal uważasz, że oni mu wszystko wyjaśnią?

- Nadal mam taką nadzieję. Czas zmienia większość ludzi.

- Więc się mylisz, Albusie Dumbledore i nigdy nie widziałam cię tak...- nie mogła znaleźć słowa - Tak, naiwnego.

- Byłoby dla niego lepiej, żebym miał rację, co?

- No tak, byłoby. - Minerva McGonagall spojrzała na niego z lekkim wyrzutem.

- Wciąż nie możecie mi tego darować? - Spytał dość wesołym tonem dyrektor.

- My?

- Ty i Hagrid.

Minerva pokiwała głową, jakby właśnie przyznawała się do starego błędu z młodości.

- Nie powinieneś był go tam zostawiać. Samego.

Starzec również wyglądał na poruszonego. Usiadł ciężko przy biurku. Potem wstał i odpędził sowę. Machnął ręką.

- Leć, nie potrzebuję cię już.

Ptaszysko wyleciało przez wielkie w pół otwarte okno zamiatając skrzydłami złoty od słońca kurz wirujący w powietrzu.

- Co ty robisz? - Zdziwiona Minerva szybko podeszła do stołu, machając mu przed nosem ostatnim listem.

- Usiądź, Minervo. Proszę.

Dumbledore ponownie usiadł.

- Nie zamierzasz go dostarczyć?

- Żartujesz sobie? To przecież ten najważniejszy, z wszystkich

listów, jakie do tej pory napisałem do pierwszoroczniaków.

Albus uśmiechał się teraz bardziej promiennie i triumfalnie. A kiedy się w ten sposób uśmiechał wyglądał bardziej jak stary, ale mimo to w pełni sił czarodziej

Merlin z dawnej legendy niż, jak dyrektor wielkiej szkoły z internatem, dyktujący codzień, dziesiątki dokumentów swym sekretarzom. Sekretarze ci, zresztą byli gnomami.

Albus wstał, podszedł do okna i wpatrzył się w lśniącą, niebieskawą taflę wielkiego jeziora. Ono najbardziej będąc takie nieruchome, ledwo pomarszczone lekkim wiatrem oddawało nieopisany spokój letnich miesięcy w Hogwarcie zanim stare zamczysko znowu zatętni odgłosem tysiąca par nóg.

- Dobrze wiesz, że tam będzie bezpieczny...

- I bardzo nieszczęśliwy. - Dodała cicho Minerva.

- ...i nie jest sam. - Pokręcił głową Dumbledore.

- Jak to nie?

- Pani Figg, Arabella.

Ale na dźwięk tego nazwiska usta Minervy zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.

- Dajże spokój, człowieku! - Wybuchnęła - Nie mówię o starej, zwariowanej agentce wywiadu, która ma jedynie być w pobliżu i udawać jeszcze bardziej zwariowaną sąsiadkę. Mówię o rodzinie, o porządnej, a choćby i

mugolskiej rodzinie i o przyjaciołach, których jeszcze nigdy nie miał. Nie miał.

- powtórzyła, jakby chcąc się przekonać, jakie wrażenie zrobiło to na jej przełożonym.

- To się zmieni, nie martw się.

Albus zdawał się być zupełnie spokojny, nadal patrzał na łagodnie pofałdowaną taflę jeziora. Dopiero teraz odwrócił się. Zdjął okulary i przetarł oczy.

- Co do tego – machnął nimi w stronę biurka – masz trochę racji, nie mam już, tak ostrego wzroku.

- Dlaczego odesłałeś sowę? - Minerva usiadła wreszcie, trochę bardziej z powodu zaciekawienia niż, zmęczenia.

- Wyślę z listami Hagrida. - Powiedział Dumbledore i zajął się pieczętowaniem żółtej koperty zaadresowanej ręcznie pięknym, kaligraficznym pismem.

- Listami?

- Tak, bo widzisz podejrzewam, że oni mogą mieć takie zamiary...

żeby nie dać mu listu. – Dokończył z cichym prychnięciem.

- Więc przyznajesz, że moje podejrzenia wobec nich, wobec ich okropnego zachowania były słuszne? Od razu wiedziałam, że oni się nie zmienią, a już na pewno nie pod jego wpływem. Choć faktycznie, kiedyś mogliśmy mieć na to nadzieję.

- Niezupełnie się z tobą zgadzam ale, no wiesz...na wszelki wypadek, gdybyś miała rację. – I Albus Dumbledore roześmiał się serdecznie. – Hagrid zawiezie mnóstwo listów, najpierw wyślemy jeden list i poczekamy na reakcje. Pani Figg będzie informowała nas o sytuacji. Hagrid, gdyby na przykład miał kłopoty z przekonaniem cioteczki i wujka naszego ucznia – wycedził dyrektor – albo nawet z przekonaniem jego samego dostanie ode mnie specjalne, szczególne pozwolenie na jednorazowe użycie czarów w świecie mugoli.

- Że jak? Hagrid jest dość...ee, bywa nieodpowiedzialny z całym szacunkiem dyrektorze. – McGonagall zakończyła nieco grzeczniejszym tonem.

- Dostanie jednorazowe pozwolenie. Myślę, że mógłbym poprosić kogoś wykwalifikowanego i bardziej ostrożnego ale przecież rozumiesz doskonale ile to zadanie będzie znaczyło dla Hagrida. Tylko na kilka czarów i tylko w wyjątkowo bezpiecznym otoczeniu, kiedy nikt poza zainteresowanymi osobami nie będzie mógł tego zobaczyć. Jeden z nich pozwoli mu – tu dyrektor zachichotał, co zupełnie rozbroiło Minerve - Pozwoli mu je powielić! Myślisz, że będę je wszystkie pisał? Nie skończyłbym do 1 września a możemy potrzebować ich całkiem sporo. Może nawet kilkaset. Jeśli oczywiście reakcja Dursleyów na pocztę z Hogwartu, będzie taka jak podejrzewasz, czyli niewłaściwa. Naprawdę sądzisz, że mogą mu ją zabrać? - Niebieskie oczy dyrektora otworzyły się szeroko w zdumieniu.

- Niestety. Obserwowaliśmy ich, a raczej pani Figg, jej informatorzy i jej dawni kolesie z Ministerstwa żyjący po tamtej stronie czasem donosili mi, już od paru lat o ich zwyczajach i jestem tego prawie pewna. Twoje nadzieje na odmienienie ich postawy i charakteru przez te kilka lat...są dość idealistyczne, powiedziałabym. Oni są, a raczej będą – wystraszeni. A kiedy tacy głupcy są wystraszeni nie można z nimi dyskutować.

- Jeśli on w ogóle nic nie wie, czego się raczej nie spodziewam i mimo to dostanie list, cóż, Hagrid będzie musiał mu trochę opowiedzieć.

- Ale nie wszystko? - Zdumiała się Minerva.

- Nie wszystko. Tylko to, kim jest i jak zginęli Lilka i James. Nie dlaczego i za co zginęli, ale kto i jak ich zabił.

- Znając Dursleyów Albusie pewnie wymyślili dla niego jakieś nędzne wytłumaczenie ich śmierci.

- Ciekaw jestem jak wytłumaczyli bliznę. – Dumbledore pokręcił głową wyraźnie zirytowany.

- Zdaje się Albusie, że nie leży w ich zwyczaju cokolwiek wyjaśniać, zwłaszcza dzieciom. Raporty Arabelli mnie o tym przekonały. – Stwierdziła z kwaśną miną Minerva.

- Mimo to będziemy musieli pozwolić, żeby mieszkał z nimi jeszcze jakiś czas.

Na to Minerva McGonagall prychnęła iście po kociemu.

Trudno powiedzieć, co jest gorsze żyć w śmiertelnym

niebezpieczeństwie tutaj, czy w ciągłym poniżeniu tam.

Albus nie patrzył na nią, nawet jej chyba nie słuchał. Spojrzał na list, który po zalakowaniu wielką pieczęcią Hogwartu z czterema herbami rodowymi założycieli

szkoły prezentował się jeszcze okazalej.:

" Pan H. Potter

Komórka pod Schodami,

Privet Drive 4

Little Whinging,

Surrey. "

- Muszę ci przyznać, że z nimi to możemy mieć w przyszłości problem i to większy niż, z jakimikolwiek innymi mugolami. Choć, jestem niemal pewny, że mogą się jeszcze okazać przydatni. – Stwierdził wzruszając ramionami, jakby podkreślał, że nie bardzo wie do czego.

- No, tak. Inni mugole jeszcze potrafią się dostosować, mają rozsądek, mają wyobraźnię, nie są takimi uprzedzonymi tchórzami no i – Dumbledore westchnął i dokończył z wyraźną bezsilnością – kochają swoje dzieci kimkolwiek by nie chciały zostać.

Minerva wstała hałaśliwie.

- Powiedz raczej, kimkolwiek by nie miały zostać.

Już nic nie powiedziała podeszła do drzwi i zatrzymała się.

- Zawołaj mi tu Hagrida. Powiedz, że ma robotę.

Kiwnęła głową i wyszła. Dumbledore sięgnął po leżące na biurku kwadratowe, druciane okulary, wstał, założył je i podszedł do okna. Patrzał znowu na spokojną, szaroniebieską taflę jeziora, jeziora, pod którego powierzchnią aż roiło się od wielkich, magicznych i nie magicznych niebezpieczeństw. Musi iść i przekonać jedenastoletniego, samotnego,

przerażonego dzieciaka do życia na śliskiej niebezpiecznej linie pomiędzy dwoma światami, z których żaden nie będzie tak naprawdę i do końca jego domem.


End file.
